Mon amour est partit et mon âme avec lui
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Après la guerre, Lucius doit être jugé pour ses actes du passé et Hermione en perdra la raison. Venez lire, je ne pense pas que vous serrez déçu :
1. Chapter 1

Deuxième Os Harry Potter! J'ai lu une fanfic Hermione Lucius et j'en suis tombé amoureuse! Alors j'ai écris une OS qui m'a sauté à la face. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p>Mon amour était partit et mon âme avec lui.<p>

Les juges étaient entrain de délibérer de son sort. Mon cœur battait la chamade et les larmes menaçaient de couler. À côté de moi, Ginny me tenait la main pour me soutenir. Trois mois que la guerre était finit et aujourd'hui était soit mon jour de libération où la première marche de l'escalier pour ma descente aux enfers. Je réprimai un sanglot et Ginny pressa ma main. Plusieurs gens me dévisageaient et chuchotaient à mon passage. Hier avait peut-être été notre dernière nuit, et elle avait été merveilleuse. Il avait été merveilleux. Notre histoire avait commencé avant la bataille finale. J'avais été enlevé par le mage noir et j'avais été torturé par Bellatrix qui est maintenant morte. Il m'avait soigné et aidé à m'enfuir. Puis il était venu me voir chez moi quelques fois et on s'était aimé comme si notre vie en dépendait, puis la bataille finale est arrivée. J'avais veillé à ce qu'il ne sa fasse pas tuer et il avait été épargné. Il est resté au Manoir jusqu'à son procès et j'avais habité avec lui durant ces deux mois de tension. Il m'avait aimé comme jamais et je l'aimais comme je n'aimerais plus jamais.

Les juges revinrent l'air grave. Ils s'assirent sur leurs chaises et l'assemblé était devenu silencieux.

-Lucius Malfoy, accusé de sadisme, de torture de Moldu, de meurtre et de martyre est dévoilé… non coupable.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-mais…

Mon cœur arrêta de battre, pour reprendre à une vitesse folle.

-Étant donné qu'il était présent dans toutes les accusations nommées, il est dévoilé coupable, pour complicité de sadisme, de torture de Moldu, de meurtre et de martyre. La sanction est levée et sa peine serra… le baiser du détraqueur.

J'entendis des ricanements de mépris venant de la foule satisfaite, tandis que moi je ne bougeais pas.

-La peine aurait lieu dans cinq minutes, finit les juges en se levant congédiant l'assemblé.

Lucius se fit emmener par deux aurores, mais son regard croisa le mien. Un regard plein de peur. Je sentis les larmes se lâcher et courir sur mes joues. Ma vision était trouble et je sentais Ginny me serrer dans ses bras.

-Hermione ça va, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je suis là. Je vais t'aider.

Je la regardai, puis me levai. Elle me suivit dans les couloirs menant à la salle prévue pour le baiser du détraqueur. On entra et quelques personnes étaient là. Narcissa Malfoy était là avec son nouveau mari, Draco était là, avec Astoria. Harry et Ron étaient là aussi et Parvati aussi tenant la main de Ron. Je ne prêtai pas attention à leurs encouragements, je n'attendais que le moment où Lucius viendra. Et se moment arriva. Encadré des mêmes aurores, il arriva par une porte sombre. Les juges étaient là aussi assis sur des chaises.

-L'accusé peut adresser des mots à son entourage, dit le juge.

Lucius s'avança vers son fils qui le prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues. Lucius lui ne pleurait pas, mais on pouvait voir la détresse dans ses yeux.

-Prends soin de ta mère, dit Lucius en pressant l'épaule de son fils.

-Je te le promet, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Il lui sourit puis alla voir Narcissa. Elle pleurait aussi et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'a serra contre elle, puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Prends soin de notre fils, dit-il.

-Oui Lucius, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Il prit une pause, puis finalement parla à nouveau.

-Je t'ai aimé tu sais?

-Oui je sais, dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, puis se dirigea enfin vers moi. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras, inhalant son odeur de menthe fraîche. Cette odeur qui me réchauffait le corps chaque fois que je la sentais. Une odeur que je ne sentirais plus jamais. Il m'embrassa le front, puis les joues, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

-je sais que tu es innocent, lui dis-je la voix flageolante.

-Et c'est ce qui compte, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je me plongeai dans es yeux aciers qui me faisaient frissonner de plaisir chaque fois que je les croisaient. Je lui caressai la joue, puis me lançai.

-Je porte notre enfant, dis-je en lui souriant.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et je l'essuyai de mes lèvres.

-J'aurais tellement voulu le voir, dit-il la voix tremblante.

Il pleura un instant pendant que je lui caressais ses cheveux doux et lisses comme à leurs habitudes.

-je t'aime, dit-il en me vrillant de son regard.

Ce dernier était encore plus acier qu'à son habitude à cause des larmes qui inondaient ses beaux yeux rougis. La salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde était choqué de voir cet homme autrefois si droit et fier pleurer dans les bras d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans.

-je t'aime aussi, dis-je en lui souriant, et il t'aime aussi, dis-je en caressant doucement mon ventre.

Il sourit aussi et caressa mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux les larmes coulants librement sur mes joues.

-Il est temps Monsieur Malfoy, dit un aurore.

Lucius le fusilla du regard pour avoir interrompu un instant aussi intime. L'aurore s'excusa, puis recula. Lucius se retourna vers moi et caressa mon visage, puis m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui répondis aussi doucement qu'il l'avait fait. Il se recula finalement et s'éloigna légèrement. Je fis secoué de sanglot en le voyant se diriger vers la petite estrade où el détraqueur boira son âme. Ce dernier apparut et j'éclatai tout simplement.

-Je t'aime Lucius! Criais-je en m'étant ma main devant ma bouche comme pour empêcher les crient de douleurs sortirent de ma gorge.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, amour, dit-il en me faisant un sourire tendre.

Puis il avança de lui-même vers le détraqueur pour recevoir sa sentence. Le détraqueur aspira l'âme de mon amour et ce dernier tomba par terre vidée de toute vie. Je sanglotai et essayai de m'avançai vers Lucius. Je fus bloqué par un aurore, mais réussis à me libérer. Je m'agenouillai à côté du corps de Lucius et pleurai déçu.

-Il était innocent, dis-je hystérique en lui caressant son si beau visage.

-Hermione, dit Ginny en me prenant.

-Non, je veux rester avec lui, dis-je en sanglotant la voie briser.

Les aurores l'emmenèrent ailleurs. Je me relevai pour les suivre, mais fus stoppai par Ginny qui m'enlaçait. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et le seul appui que j'avais, était les bras de Ginny. Je pleurais et gémissais ma douleur et ma détresse. Ginny me prit dans ses bras en me chuchotant que ça ira, qu'elle et Harry seront là pour l'aider, mais je n'écoutais pas. Il était partit et ne reviendrait jamais. Ils m'avaient prit mon seule amour mon seul réconfort dans se monde. J'essayai de me détacher de l'emprise de Ginny, mais elle se fit plus forte. Je vis Harry venir vers moi et me parler pour me calmer, mais rien à faire. Mon amour était partit et mon âme avec lui.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'ai pleurer en l'écrivant. je sais c'est un de mes problèmes. je me mets toujours à fond dans le personnage. enfin bref, review please! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Remerciments

Je voudrais remercier, tout ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur cet os. Je vous remercie vraiment, c'est très encourageant.

Je voudrais spécialement remercier Aurélie Malfoy pour son review et MissLestrangeFan pour la même raison. Ça me touche vraiment.

Pour l'instant, je n'écris rien de nouveau, je manque d'inspiration. Je suis entrain d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic Draco/Hermione, mais j'attends de la finir avant de la publier et je compte changer quelques détails, mais bref, vous vous en foutez puisque je ne l'ai pas publié encor :).

Donc encore merci pour les story alert, les favoryte story et les author alert, je suis toute émois.

Werewolfs-team –XOXO-


End file.
